heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-30 A Game of Drinks Part 1
New York wasn't kind to She-Hulk that day. First she got yet another parking ticket (she was only illegally parked for 5 minutes!), ran into another wall on getting her attorney license back, and just finished fighting a monster that rose from the city's sewer. So after a quick shower and tossing on a white tank top and purple pants, she was ready for a quiet night at the Tavern. She was sitting at her usual booth near the back, munching on some fries and nursing a beer while watching a game she wasn't particularly interested in. Calm, quiet and pleasant. All these words do not describe the Lion of Olympus, otherwise known as the hero called Hercules. As the door to the tavern swings in violently in, a man dressed in only a kilt, or skirt as many call it, enters. "BARKEEP! I need six pitchers of your best beer." he pauses and starts to look around a smile on his lips. "And a beauty to share it with. Any takers?" She-Hulk nearly spits out her beer when Hercules walks in. THE Hercules in THIS tavern? She's seen him on television plenty of times, and always wanted to meet him. A very faint blush appears on her green cheeks as she lifts her hand high in the air and calls out, "Hey there Herc! I've got a good seat over here for ya. Tell me some of your victories in battle!" With a smile as he hears a volunteer call for him. "Excellent!" As the pitchers come up, Hercules places a handful of gold coins on the bar. Grabbing 3 in each hand the God of Strength makes his way over and comes to a stop upon seeing the green woman. "By Zeus, you are the most fantastic shade of emerald!" Setting the pitchers on the table top he takes his seat and downs the first pitcher in a remarkable time. She-Hulk gives him her biggest smile and finished off the rest of her beer. Knowing the sort of physique he would have, it probably took him just as much liquor to get drunk. She whistled to the barkeep to bring her some more. Once she finished she turned her eyes back to the Olympic God, "You flatter me so. I'm She-Hulk. And you are Hercules, I'm /so/ glad to finally meet you." "Are you?" He asks as his brow raises in curiosity. "And why is that?" he adds as he starts on his next beer. He isn't one to ask questions usually, but when a beauty such as this catches his eyes. It is evident that he is wanting to know more. She-Hulk a few moments later the barkeep leaves a few pitchers for her. She rests her elebows onto the table and leaned closer towards him, "Oh I'm a huge fan of well, you! I just got started in this whole wacky world of superheroes, and you are a super one indeed. Huge inspiration." She took a long chug of her next pitcher, as she felt herself get a teensy bit nervous, "Besides I think you are really cute. Besides, those abs man." "Why thank you, She-Hulk! And I think you are quite attractive as well." the Prince of Power replies as he starts on his third pitcher. The evening is still young however and more drink will be seen, if not here. She-Hulk leaned forward towards him and spoke a bit quietly, even though there weren't many other people in the taverm, she cupped a hand to the side of her face, "So did you /really/ fight the Hydra? Are all of those legends that we learned in school about you true? Come on, you can tell me. Hero to hero. I can keep a secret." Hercules leans forward and smiles his every boyish smile. "Yes they are all true." He answers with a chuckle before leaning back and drinking some more. "As are some of the stories from the television show they made of me years ago." He's not mentioning that he sold those tales and continues to get royalties, nor is he going to share what he does with all the money either. She-Hulk rolled her eyes and looked to the side, "Oh Kevin Sorbo aint got nothing on you." She had her cell phone underneath the table and was quickly typing with one hand, "MY GOD. Literally, meeting with Hercules! #FangirlSquee" "Kevin is a good man. Good actor, as well funny and generous man." Hercules says with a chuckle. "I am even godfather to his three children." Herc adds. "But enough of me. What of you?" he asks before going right for the kill. "Do you have a man that pleases you?" as blunt as most weapons he uses. She-Hulk bursts out laughing, and does so much that she literally snorts. She covers her mouth and chugs down the rest of the pitcher. Her cheeks flush very faintly as she places the glass aside, "Little 'ol me? Wellnot so little. No men in my life Most guys think I'm a little...intimidating, these days. Super tall. Super strong. Super green. And I can drink most of em under the table. No I'm as single as you can get." Hercules scratches his beard and lets out a loud belly full laugh. "Mortals are so little in many ways still. What I see is a well built jade goddess who can in no way 'drink me under the table'." Is that a challenge or just a fact? She-Hulk lifts her eyebrows and grins, "You do know what a Hulk is, right? Hulks smash. Let's do this studmuffin." She calls out to the barkeep, "Run up a tab, we are going to drink /everything/. No shots, bring pitchers." Leaning forward again Hercules responds. "Challenge accepted then. The challenger may now propose the prize. Be it bragging rights or a favor." :He chuckles as her downs his last three pitchers back to back to back as a way to 'limber up'. She-Hulk gets a large grin on her face as the barkeep sighs and gets everything prepared. Very gently she tugs at his short beard, "When I win, It will be a favor." She giggles as various bottles and pitchers are brought over. She lifts her eyebrows, "I hope you've had dinner today." Hercules busts out laughing hardily. "Zounds! I have been waiting for such a challenge." And with that he Olympian grasps a bottle and squeezes it just enough to pop off the cap, but not enough to break the bottle. He must practice this. She-Hulk prepares the pitchers and places one in front of herself and Hercules. There was no way this wasn't going to end epically. An Olympian God and a Hulk? The barkeep was going to be wiped clean, and behind the counter he looked a bit nervous. But She-Hulk was only excited, she hadn't been able to really let go around anyone in a long time. And especially not around a gent like this one. She smirked, "Let's do this!" "Indeed, lets." Hercules replies as he grabs his first pitcher and readies himself for a competition he will surely enjoy. "On three. One.. two.." "THREE!" She-Hulk grabs the pitcher of gin and downs the whole thing, after she finishes she lets out a breath and takes a sip of water to wash it all down. Now /this/ was going to be a drinking game for the century. With any luck this building would stay stable by the end, "Yowza! Nice to take off the training wheels for once, hm?" Herc starts with one pitcher, finishes it then switches off to another. He doesn't care what in them, he just wants to drink them. And there goes number three and four. Taking a moment for a 'break', more like a chance to gaze and the beautiful woman, he looks to She-Hulk and chuckles. And the training wheels were off indeed. He was quick to drink the other glasses and he matches him pitcher for pitcher. His speed impressed her. If she was still just the plain old Jennifer Walters, she would be dead. After she finishes taking the "shots" she certainly.is feeling tipsy. She giggles at Hercules and flashes him a smile, "I'm still thirsty, how about you?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs